Life Finds a Way
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: A lovestruck trainer leaves the unknowing target of his affection, his Nidoqueen, in the daycare. When he retrieves her, she seems depressed. Once he finds out why, he decides to cheer her up... HUMANXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! 18 and up only!


**Life Finds a Way...**

**By Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own or profit from Pokemon or any trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OC belong to me.

Authors Notes GET: HOKAY, here we go again ladies and gentlemen. This would be my THIRD pokemon story thus far! I know I'm excited, mainly because it only involves one of my favorite pokemon ever...NIDOQUEEN! Of course, when I went on to the site one day and searched up nidoqueen only to get back one story (even if its a pretty good one if I do say so myself) I was disappointed. I then said to myself, this would be the PERFECT time to do one! It came to me the other day as I was listening to music, maxing, relaxing all cool. Thankfully I had a notepad nearby and could jot down my ideas. However, I think I will slow down on the story writing and try to go into more detail and such, even though it might send the word count through the roof, instead of speeding through, although if people like my old way better then I can go back. I WILL take things slower though...too much too fast a writer's block makes, and writer's block is an author's worst enemy. :(

Side note: NEARLY 10K WORDS, FUCK YEAH! I'M ALMOST READY FOR MULTI-CHAPTER STORIES WOO-HOO!

HUMANXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! IF THINGS OF THIS NATURE OFFEND YOU THEN PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BROWSING THE M RATED SECTION! GET OUT!

Well anyways, down to business. "I love Nidoqueen" is a spoken sentence, "_How is babby formed_" is a thought, and "*I'm top percentage*" is pokespeak. Now, ONTO THE STORY!

Summary: A lovestruck trainer leaves the unknowing target of his affection, his Nidoqueen, in the daycare figuring it would do her good having some R&R for a few days while he gets his next badge. However, when he retrieves her, she seems depressed. Once he finds out why, he decides to cheer her up how he knows only he could...

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky as John Harold – a tall, well built sixteen-year-old trainer from Cerulean City who took the league circuit by storm, beating the Elite Four in record time but forfeiting the championship...content with his Kanto League plaque stating he had beaten them by official League rules and, of course, the marks on his trainer ID – emerged from Ilex Forest with his companion walking along side his companion and love of his life, though she is oblivious to his feelings.

"Ugh, damn its finally good to be out of that god forsaken forest," John groaned, placing his hands behind his head while walking, "I thought we'd never see the sun again. Viridian Forest has nothing on that dark hole, eh Tina?"

His companion merely nodded in response, walking ahead slightly with her tail swaying to and fro in happiness. Tail? Yes...his companion isn't some other trainer or even just some other traveler who happens to be with him. Actually his companion is none other than his faithful Nidoqueen. The very same one he received as a present from his parents as a "going away" gift when he began his journey four years ago, although she didn't start out as a Nidoqueen but as a Nidoran of course. Four years is a long time, however, and her loyalty for him has become more solid than steel. There is nothing on this planet that could keep her from him, her trainer. She has even developed a crush on him...not a huge one no, but one big enough to make her embarrassed at herself and thoughts during certain...awkward...times.

Now you may be saying, "Four years is pretty slow for defeating a league and no where near record." Well, there's an explanation for that. He actually wanted to become a breeder, devoting most of the four years to learning the trade, but he discovered his talents for battling after a friend of his joked that he couldn't battle his way out of a paper bag. He decided to prove him wrong by drilling his entire team into the ground with Tina, who was a Nidorina by this time. Once he accomplished that, his friend suggested he become a trainer instead of a breeder. Since then, he decided to switch gears and take up the battle circuit, which he blazed through once used his knowledge to form a powerful team with Tina as the backbone.

Anyways, as they walked they were glad to be out of that forest. Ilex forest was a dark nightmare to them, with barely any light to guide their way. Thankfully John had a flashlight, a battery powered lantern, and a map or else most likely they would have gotten lost, forever to wander until they died in that place. Hell, even Tina was happier than usual once they got out. Although she isn't afraid of it, she got over that long ago, she still hates the dark just because of all the times before when she'd trip over things she couldn't see because of the darkness. So now, in her bubbly mood, she decided to walk, nearly bounding, on ahead a few feet, basking in the sun as she did.

Meanwhile, John walked not far behind, hypnotized by Tina's large hips swaying as she pranced around. Although he was as happy as she was after the forest, he kinda missed the forest slightly. As much as he doesn't like to admit it, he kinda hated the sun ever since he got a really bad burn one day when he was only five. That said, he wasn't too thrilled to be back out into it but he'd just have to put up with it since Tina likes it so much. He would put up with anything as long as it made her happy. Yes, its true...he loves her more than life itself, even if she doesn't really know it. He sighs and continues walking, knowing she wouldn't know about his love. He remembers how things used to be, before he became a trainer...

-(Flashback time ^.^)-

The story behind John's feelings mostly started when he was only a year into his breeder training. He had learned all sorts of things about pokemon, including their intelligence. It was said that a lot pokemon even showed signs of being sentient! Among those found to have these signs were the Nidoran evolutionary chain, and once he learned this he was flabbergasted. He always knew his Nidoran had its own personality and everything, but to be able to truly feel? It was astounding to him. Ever since that he had seen Tina in a new light, treating her less like just another pokemon but almost like another person. He started raising her like a little sister after that, and she was even happier than ever before.

Of course things change over time. By the second year Tina had evolved into a Nidorina. This made him happy as this meant that she was doing perfectly fine. He had also changed as well. He was now fourteen and gaining both hight and muscle as he grew. He also had hormones driving him nuts too, since he seemed to have an insatiable hard-on half the time.

Well, anyways one day she was prancing around in the field not far from their camp and John had looked up from his studies to check on her. What he saw mesmerized him. The way the setting sun shone on her turquoise skin was breathtaking. How happy she looked as she chased nothing in particular. He had quickly looked away after finding himself short of breath, noticing his heart rate had shot through the roof. Could he really be feeling this way about his pokemon? He quickly shook it from his head and went back to studying, denying the thoughts in his head frantically. Nothing like that could ever work between them...as far as he'd like to admit anyways.

Time yet flowed on and they were now in his third year of study. John was now fifteen and, even though his hormones were still heavy, he had a relatively easy time. His feelings for Tina had not changed, although he still denied it, and he had managed to reach a small point of balance in his thoughts. Of course, this balance toppled one night as he was hard at work "releasing his stress" in his hotel room one day. It was a small, three room one which he managed to rent for a day by doing odd jobs here and there during his travels. Tina was in the lounging room watching TV while he was handling things in the bedroom. However, she soon grew bored and decided to retire for the night, heading to the bedroom to curl up next to the bed.

What Tina saw she never expected to see. There was John, sitting there on the bed, stroking his six inch meat oblivious to everything.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She froze on the spot, her face and ears visibly turning purple as she blushed, as she watched him pump away at it.

Tina had known that she had a crush on him ever since she evolved into a Nidorina, but it was really just a small thing. But now as she watched him there, strokin' it, her small crush pretty much escalated into a larger one at that moment. She watched for a full minute when she accidentally squeaked slightly, unable to suppress it due to her embarrassment at her own thoughts (the good, bad, AND naughty). He stiffened and blushed hugely as he realized he had accidentally forgotten to close the door in his hurry. Turning his head, he saw what he was afraid of seeing right then...Tina. She took that opportunity to quickly duck back into the lounging room, clawing and yanking the door hard enough to close it.

John was still embarrassed and thought of going to her to explain, but his member still needed attention. He returned to his jerking when suddenly thoughts of Tina filled his head. This, surprisingly to John, had the effect of spurning him on and before he knew it he had blew his load all over the towel he had laid down. He had laid back on the bed panting, his tool deflating.

"_I really didn't do what I think I just did...did I?_" John thought as he pulled himself back up and cleaned himself off.

After dealing with his recent...fantasy...as well as explaining the situation to Tina, which was made all the more awkward with him in his boxers, they soon decided it was high time to hit the sack. They took their positions, him in the bed and her curled up beside it (he hates putting her in her pokeball), dropping off to sleep soon after. However, sleep would not come easy that night. He tossed and turned, sweating and muttering things. He had a nightmare...a nightmare about Tina.

_John found himself in a foggy field, much like the ones he had seen in his travels, and not far from him was Tina. However, she didn't seem like herself. She was distant and she seemed to dismiss him, even if she seemed to have tears in her eyes when she did. He was about to approach her when suddenly they were surrounded by what appeared to be wild pokemon, though they were unlike anything he'd ever seen. However, the pokemon didn't seem interested in him at all...they went straight for Tina! Tina had put up a valiant struggle, but they were just too much for her. John watched in total shock, powerless to stop the spectacle before him. Soon it was all over...the wild pokemon dispersed and, when there dust settled, there lied Tina, battered and broken, in the middle of the chaotic landscape._

_ John rushed over to Tina and picked her up gently. Her breathing was shallow and pained, it seemed that if she didn't receive medical attention soon there would be no chance to save her. Unfortunately, he knew not where here even was, much less where the nearest Pokemon Center was. He felt the tears well up as he held her close. She opened her eyes to see John crying. Reaching up, she gently laid one small, clawed paw onto his cheek. He immediately took hold of it as she smiled up at him. Suddenly, she spoke out to him...and not in pokespeak either. She spoke in perfect english, although pained._

_ "It seems I've finally messed up, haven't I John," Tina wheezed as her breathing became more pained._

_ "Tina, don't talk. You must save your strength. I'll...I'll figure out a way to save you...I have to..." John said, hardly over a whisper as he fought to not break down._

_ "Hehehe...you fool...its too late for me...and you know it," Tina said though coughs._

_ "Please...please don't...you must hang on!" John muttered, his efforts nearly failing._

_ Tina shook her head, knowing it was futile. With a final effort she pulled him down into a light kiss. Once they broke from it, she pulled him further down and, with her last breath, just whispered her final words slightly into his ear. _

_ "I...love...you...John..."_

_ With that, the light from her eyes finally faded into lifelessness as she gently closed them, her grip becoming slack. It was over at long last...Tina, the best thing that had ever happened to John, was dead. He pulled her corpse into an embrace, finally breaking down and muttering her name over and over as his tears splashed onto her body, dripping from it onto the cold ground..._

"Tina...Tina...don't leave me...please..." John pleaded in his sleep, tears dropping down from the corners of his eyes.

Soon he was awakened from his nightmare by something laying on his chest. He opened his eyes to find that Tina, awakened by him calling her in his sleep, had leaped onto the bed and crawled onto him, snuggled against his chest, and fell asleep. He knew it then, with this nightmare and then seeing her on him like this, that he couldn't deny his feelings for her anymore. He loved her. He loved everything about her, but he also knew he didn't want to risk hurting her by starting something that probably wouldn't work. It was decided...though it would pain him to keep it bottled up he couldn't tell her or anyone about his feelings. He curled his arms around her sleeping form and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

And the rest, as they say, is history...

-(End Flashback ^.^)-

Rubbing the back of his head, John looked up into the sky as his thoughts wandered.

"_How long is this damn path anyways._" John thought, "_It feels like we've been walking for miles._"

He checked his watch, it was a little past three PM and they had left the forest around two-fifteen. John merely sighed at this, but perked up when he saw a house in the distance.

"Finally some civilization, I wonder if they'd be willing to part with some food." John said to Tina, "It seems we're running a bit low on stuffs since that stupid forest took forever to get though."

Tina acknowledged this with a happy nod, slowing down now to keep pace beside John. He looked over to her and blushed slightly, but looked back ahead before she caught the blush. He again checked his watch.

"It shouldn't be too far now...ah there we go!" John said out loud, seeing the house come into full view.

The house wasn't actually a house at all, but seemed to be more of a small office building dressed up like a small house with a large pen area off to the side and slightly extending to the back. It looked strange to the pair but John suddenly recognized it.

"Hey...isn't this one of those 'Pokemon Daycare Centers' I keep hearing about? I think it is..." John thought out loud.

Tina huffed slightly, as if to say "who ever heard of a daycare for pokemon?".

"Yea...though wait a minute, didn't we pass one in Kanto a few months back?" John asked.

"*...ya know, I think we did...*" Tina said, cocking her head to one side remembering the small shack that was supposed to be the Kanto Daycare.

John looked at Tina and back to the daycare. Suddenly, he got an idea. Even though he didn't really parting with her, Tina deserved a break for practically carrying his team so far. Though, since he knows she hates her pokeball, he couldn't just store her in the PMDSS (PokeMon Data Storage System). This, however, was perfect. This way, she could get some rest...

John stepped towards the building and stopped in front of the doorway, a confused Tina following just behind him. He reached out and pulled the door open. A bell rang out and suddenly he was blasted by cool air from the AC of the building. Stepping inside, after reveling in the cool air, he beaconed for Tina to follow.

They arrived in a roomy reception area, which seemed pretty average. John could have sworn this place seemed larger from the outside, but he figured that the rest of the facility was in other areas. Walking up to the desk, he rang the bell stationed there. Soon, an elderly man approached them and spoke out.

"Ah! A customer! Will you be using our daycare services today?" the old man said to John as he fiddled with a computer just behind the desk.

"Umm, yeah I am." John nervously said, not having used a service like this before.

"Ok then, which pokemon would you like to leave in our care?" the old man asked, "Keep in mind that its one hundred pokedollars for five days of care and a subsequent hundred per additional week. Weekend services are fifty pokedollars."

"Sounds reasonable...um...I'll take the weekend service please. As for which pokemon..." John said, glancing down at his watch which said it was Friday, "...I would like to leave my Nidoqueen here with you."

Tina suddenly looked over at John, eyes going wide. She definitely wasn't prepared for this. Why was he leaving her here? Did he not like her anymore? She was about to become angry with him until he saw her expression and quickly turned to her, putting his hands up a defensive position.

"Now now Tina...its not what you think..." John quickly stammered out, not caring if he tripped over words, "I just think you need some rest is all."

"*But...but...*" Tina tried to say, but John cut her off quickly.

"Come on, how long has it been since you have been able to just stretch out and relax? Last time we've relaxed was before we started the Kanto Elite Four," John said matter of factly, "Admit it, you need a break."

Tina was about to ague back, but something stopped her. He had a point...she hadn't taken a real break since they've started this whole adventure. She stared down at the floor and sighed in defeat. Maybe some rest wouldn't be so bad, especially if there was other pokemon currently in their care. She hated being alone...

"Then its settled," the old man said, taking the cash from John and moving around to show Tina to the pen.

"See you later Tina," John called to her before she was ushered into the back.

John then walked out of the building back onto the road. It kinda felt lonely without Tina there by his side, but he knew it was only gonna be for a couple of days. He decided to focus on the gym ahead to get his mind off his loneliness, and what he needed to beat it. It was gonna be tough with Tina indisposed, but he could do it. He walked off into the direction of Goldenrod where his next challenge awaited.

-(^.^)-

Tina stepped out into the pens after John said his goodbyes and decided that she might as well take a look around. It was a large open space with plenty of soft grass and stone to lay about on. There was even a small pond for water type pokemon. Although it wasn't as good as the fields they traveled though before, she thought that she might get used to this. Thankfully, she wasn't alone here. There was a few other pokemon, from other trainers no doubt, and she was glad. She would have hated to be alone here, even though she really didn't feel like talking at that moment. Right then, with all that walking through Ilex earlier that day, she decided to take a nice long nap.

A few hours passed and the sun nearly setting when Tina awoke, refreshed. In fact, she hadn't slept that well in a while. Stretching, she wondered what there was to eat and looked around. Of course, after looking around the pens for a bit she became flustered. Normally, John would cook up something for the two of them and she loved his cooking. Maybe because it was John's cooking that it tasted so good, thanks to her crush, and suddenly she found herself missing it sorely. A couple of the other pokemon took notice of this, a male Rhydon and a female Zangoose, and decided to investigate.

"*Well would ya lookie here?*" the Zangoose said, circling her once before stopping a little ways in front of her.

"*Looks like another newcomer,*" the Rhydon happily trilled, "*Welcome to the daycare!*"

"*Uhm...hi?*" Tina murmured, sort of nervous. Other than her own team, she hadn't had the chance to really be sociable before.

"*Oh silly us, we haven't even introduced ourselves!*" the Rhydon said, "*I'm Nero, and my uncouth friend over there is Ria.*"

Upon hearing her name, the Zangoose, who had wandered off slightly to get a drink from the pond, had bounded back and stopped in front of Tina again, shaking her paw.

"*So what's your name? If you have one that is...*" Ria said, slightly jeering.

"*Oh you Ria, behave!*" Nero said, reprimanding Ria with a slight slap.

"*My name is Tina. Pleased to meet you two,*" Tina tossed out, fighting to suppress a laugh from the spectacle of Ria getting knocked over by him.

"*What a nice...name,*" Nero grumbled, trying to pry Ria off of his leg, who was trying to nibble it off after getting knocked over by him.

Tina knew that this would be an interesting few days, especially with these two around. However, there was something she needed to ask first...

"*Uhm...when's dinner?*" Tina said embarrassed, rubbing her growling stomach.

This got them to stop fighting and they turned to her...then started laughing. Ria was rolling to and from laughing while Nero had her paw over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"*What's so funny?*" Tina muttered, feeling more embarrassed than ever now.

"*Hehe, its just that, hahaha, dinner was served a few minutes ago,*" Ria said between chuckles, recovering from her brief loss of composure.

At this Tina visibly blushed purple around the ears and face in greater embarrassment which quickly turned into anger as they started to wind down their laughter.

"*Then why didn't someone tell me sooner!*" Tina yelled, stomping the ground with enough force to make it shudder underneath Nero and Ria's feet, making them stumble to the ground.

"*Whoa! Calm down already will ya?*" Nero spat out, shocked at her power.

"*Man you are scary when you're mad...*" Ria said shakily, "*Remind me never to get on your bad side!*"

Tina quickly realized her mistake and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. It was a trick she learned from John for whenever she lost her temper.

"*I'm sorry guys," Tina sighed, "When I'm hungry I tend to lose my temper easily.*"

"*Heh, don't worry about it. Nero is the same way,*" Ria said, looking up and tilting her head in Nero's direction.

Nero just rolled his eyes and turned away, deciding that he'd rather go back to his spot in the pen for a nap. Ria, however, just shook her head and sighed. She showed Tina where the food was laid out for the three pokemon currently in the center. It was still sitting there in a dish laid out with a formulated mixture suited for the Nidoran chain. She tasted it and, although it didn't taste as good as John's cooking, it was edible at least. Afterwards, she decided to train a little before the sun set and after that she decided that it was finally time for bed.

Of course, in the middle of the night Tina's pleasant dream was interrupted by a familiar tingle in her crotch. She tossed and turned, but the tingle just wouldn't let up. Sighing, she laid back and looked up to the sky.

"*_Dammit not again,_*" Tina thought, as she watched the stars twinkle in the sky, "*_Hmph, I wonder what John is up to..._*"

She didn't get to think about him for long when she heard a rustle in the grass nearby. She quickly rolled over and pushed herself to a crouching position when a voice called to her in a whisper.

"*Psst, hey its me,*" Ria whipered from the grass as she came into view.

"*Dammit Ria, don't scare me like that,*" Tina whispered back, slightly angry.

It was silent for a bit until Ria appeared again in front of Tina. Ria circled her for a bit, sniffing lightly, until she stopped back in front.

"*As I thought...*" Ria trailed off...

"*So...you can't sleep either?*" Tina asked Ria, nervous from her behavior.

"*Not really...so...how long you been in heat?*" Ria asked with a slight smirk.

Tina bit her lip. Yes she was in heat. She had hoped that it wouldn't be too much trouble for her this time, but I guess that's out the window now...

"*...Since the night before my trainer and I left Ilex Forest,*" Tina sighed.

"*Knew it!*" Ria trilled softly, holding her head high with her paws on her hips.

Tina had to suppress a laugh at this. Ria looked really corny there in the moonlight. Of course, this didn't last long as Ria then slouched down and sighed. Ria's nature was just too much for her, she had to tell Tina the truth before Nero did the "hard" way...

"*Whats wrong?*" Tina asked, slightly concerned at Ria's sudden change in demeanor.

"*Oh its nothing...just...ugh...*" Ria murmured, as if hiding something.

"*Really, what is it?*" Tina asked, sternly this time.

"*Well...you do you know of a Nidoqueen's...condition...right?*" Ria asked sheepishly...

"*Condition? What condition?*" Tina asked worried.

Tina had never heard of any type of condition that affects her kind, much less be serious enough to illicit such a radical change in behavior. This had her worried. What kind of condition could Ria, a Zangoose, possibly know of that affected Nidoqueens when she hadn't even heard of it?

"*Tina...I'm gonna be honest...*" Ria said matter-of-factly to Tina, "*we've, as in Nero and I, have had run-ins with other Nidoqueens before, being the Daycare Owner's pokemon and all...*"

"*And that has what to do with _ME_?*" Tina asked, starting to get annoyed by Ria's current attitude.

"*Well Nero over there has tried to breed with them before, since most of them that came in around this time were, like you, in heat...but...*" Rio trailed off, looking down and off to the side.

"*But WHAT!*" Tina about yelled, angering at this point.

Ria sighed and decided to come clean...

"*Tina...you're sterile...*" Ria said, swallowing and bracing, fully expecting to get knocked across the pens and then some.

"*...I-I don't follow,*" Tina stuttered out, worried now. She had heard that term before when talking about humans, though she never caught onto the meaning...

"*Oh for the love of...*" Ria grumbled out, slapping her forehead, "*it means you CAN'T have KIDS.*"

Tina was taken aback at those words. The personnel at the Pokemon Center said that she was in perfect health...even John said she was healthy...but if this is true then...that would mean...no, this had to have been some sort of mistake! She shook her head and staggered back a bit. The thoughts raced in her head...suddenly they turned to the Rhydon.

"*No...no you're lying. There's nothing wrong with me,*" Tina sputtered, dumbstruck by these words, "*Nero! It has to be...HE'S the one who's sterile, not me.*"

"*No he's not...I know from experience he's not,*" Ria said, patting her belly, "*I've had a few of his kids before. He's not the sterile one...*"

Tina couldn't take it anymore. She was lied to about her health. All the times she's been to PokeCenters...all the times she was told by people that she was normal...even John's words...were all lies. Nidoqueens were supposed to be great mothers...but whats a mother who can't have kids of her own...all of this was too much for her. Tina slumped to her knees and cried. Cried hard, for the first time she could ever remember. Ria tried to comfort her, but a sharp growl from Tina put that thought to rest. Ria did the only thing she could do...she left her alone and went back to her own area of the pen. Tina cried for what seemed like hours until she couldn't cry anymore. That night, she went into a dreamless sleep still heaving dry sobs.

The next couple of days weren't any better for Tina. She became withdrawn, and her eyes seemed filled with sadness. In her mind, she felt as though her entire world was a lie...and this made her feel unloved as she questioned everything that had happened to her up to now. The caretakers were worried. She ate little, her appetite gone, and this had them concerned. Their pokemon could do nothing to cheer her up and it seemed like nothing they did could either. Tina was suffering depression it looked like, and cases like this always ended badly.

The only two things they know that could do this to a Nidoqueen was finding out they can't breed or if they miss their trainer. It was their hopes that it was the latter, since of all the ones they've cared for only a couple recovered from depression like this. The others...well...they just crossed their fingers that she'd get better. Thankfully, her trainer would be back today to take her. He'd be able to cheer her up. After all, they merely looked after other's pokemon. They could only hope she'd recover once John was back...

-(^.^)-

It was nearly sunset and John was once again on Route 34 to Ilex Forest. He was looking at his shiny new Plain Badge, walking along at a steady rate. He had gotten held up since the Gym was closed for repairs the day before and he had just gotten the badge after winning against Whitney. She was tough without Tina on the team, but he managed to pull though in the end. Tina...even though he was supposed to pick her up today, he couldn't help worrying about her. He felt in his heart that there was something wrong. With that, he quickened his pace to the Daycare Center.

When John arrived, it was just like last time. Cool air, small reception area, desk and bell...he decided to get this over with quickly. He rang the bell and the old man stepped out from the back area.

"Ah...you're the kid from earlier," the old man said cheerfully, "you must be here for your Nidoqueen correct?"

"Yes...yes I am," John said flatly.

"OK then, just let me go get her...but before I do, I need to tell you," the old man stated, his cheerful tone now replaced by a more serious one, "there's been a problem with your Nidoqueen."

"A...problem?" John asked, now sounding worried.

"Yes...she's become depressed since a couple of days ago," he said quietly, "we don't know what's wrong. Everything we've tried to rectify this hasn't worked..."

"_Depressed? Why would she become depressed...unless..._" John thought to himself quietly before asking the man what the cause might be.

"Hmm, its really hard to say for sure but with Nidoqueens...they'd only go into depression if their trainer was away for long periods or...if they find out they can't breed," the man said, stroking his beard, "wild ones can cope with this because they can always adopt a motherless Nidoran but domesticated ones..."

Yes, it was true. John knew this from his breeder training. He knew that for some reason or another Nidorinas and Nidoqueens became infertile after evolving, but there was no logical reason for it. They still went through heat...they didn't have any defects that would prevent them from having young...their size and weight didn't even have anything to do with it. He had his theories, but nothing made sense. Wild Nidoqueens can just adopt orphan Nidoran to make up for this but domesticated Nidoqueens have no way to cope...something like this would crush them severely. They have a naturally powerful motherly instinct, and the news that they couldn't procreate would emotionally damage a domesticated one.

He rubbed his face and brought his hand to his chin. He knew he had lied to Tina all this time about her fertility, but he did it out of love. He didn't want to hurt her but it seems she found out anyways...the hard way...

While John was combing his thoughts the old man slipped off to the pens to retrieve Tina. She was lethargic, barely keeping a slow walk behind the man as she was led back inside. Once there, she saw John...and she didn't know what to think. One part of her was glad to see him again, but another part was saddened by him, almost hateful, towards him. John immediately walked over and brought her into a hug, though she fought to keep from meeting his gaze.

"I missed you girl. Did ya miss me? Of course you did," John hastily said, detaching from her, "the rest of the team missed you too without you to back them up. We almost didn't manage to beat the next gym but we pulled it off!"

John then showed her the Plain Badge he'd obtained. However, none of this was having any visible effect on Tina. She still kept her head down, fixated on the ground to keep herself from meeting his eyes. This only confirmed his suspicions.

"Well at any rate, lets get out of here." John murmured to her, picking up his tone when he turned to the old man, "Goodbye mister. Thanks for taking care of Tina here."

"You're quite welcome, be sure to come back sometime." the man said, waving and returning to the back area.

John and Tina left the Daycare just as the sun had dropped behind the horizon. With it now night, John decided to continue down the road back into Ilex Forest, with Tina dragging herself behind making sure not to look up at him and wondering why they were going back into that god forsaken forest. You see, John had a plan to cheer her up, but to do that he had to make sure they were alone...and what better way to do so than to go into Ilex at night...

Once in the forest, they went pretty deep in until they found a thin clearing in the woods...the same one they stayed in a few nights before. Tina still wondered why they were here, but she made sure it didn't show. John inspected the area with his light, then proceeded to make camp. The moon was just visible beyond the canopy of the trees. Everything was set...if this didn't work though then John would be completely out of options...this HAD to work.

"_Perfect._" John thought to himself as he got the fire going to prepare dinner, which he planned to make Tina's favorite stew.

All the while Tina was still confused. Her head was jumbled with questions. Why was she brought back to this forest? Why was he trying so hard? She felt the tingle in her crotch, making her chuckle inwardly. What is the point of having heats if nothing can come of it? She looked at her paw. Why is-...that smell...she suddenly sniffed around, still not bringing her head up. It was her favorite...vegetable stew, made from his own recipe. Why would he be making that?

"_Heh, probably trying to cheer me up I bet..._" Tina thought, "_what lie is he trying to cover for now?_"

Soon it was ready and John poured himself and Tina a bowl, hers larger than his. He offered it to her, but she would not take it...even if she _was_ starving. Again he offered it to her and again she refused it. He sighed and set the bowl down in front of her while he went to nurse his own. Minutes passed and he was almost done with his when he noticed the bowl with hers was still untouched.

"Come on Tina, you've gotta eat. You gotta keep your strength up," John tenderly said to her.

Hesitantly, Tina took the bowl and started eating slowly. It tasted as good as she remembered it, but she still didn't go any faster. After what seemed like an hour, she was finished with her bowl and set it down. She decided to get some sleep afterwards and so laid down, turning herself away from the camp. John, though, would have none of that. He decided to speak to her now...

"Look...I know you're depressed, I'd be depressed too I'd I found out I couldn't have kids," John said quietly to her.

This made her turn back around and sit up. Depressed? About not being able to breed? This only confirmed what she thought...he knew all this time too and lied to her. She still kept her gaze down, but decided to speak a little...even if he probably wouldn't understand.

"*So its true...you really knew...*" Tina muttered to the ground, "*Why didn't you ever tell me? Heh, why am I even asking...you can't understand me.*"

Now if it was one thing that John was not, stupid was one of them. He had leaned that just by body language and tone more or less what Tina was trying to say to him, even if he couldn't understand her speech. He shook his head, almost anticipating that question...

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you...I care too much about you to hurt you," John calmly said, closing his eyes.

Tina this time brought her head up to meet look at him for the first time since leaving the daycare. Anger was building in her, overriding her sadness. Didn't want to hurt her? Ha...

"*Liar...I bet you could care less about me,*" Tina growled out, "*You've lied to be about something that big, why not about everything else right?*"

John was taken aback by her sudden anger, though he figured it was justified. You don't get a bombshell like this dropped on you just to find out the people closest to you knew all along. He'd be furious as well...

"Believe what you will, though it won't change the fact that I do care...I care a lot..." John said, staring right into her eyes.

"*Why...why would you care about someone like me...I've done nothing to really deserve it...*" Tina muttered, once again losing out to sadness.

"You're wrong! Don't you dare say something like that..." John said sternly, his turn to be angry, "not when you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You may believe you don't deserve praise, but you've carried me through my studies to be a breeder, through the Kanto League, and now you're doing it through Johto. You've done more for me than anyone has before. Even...even earned my love."

Tina's head snapped up to meet his once again as she staggered back slightly. Did she hear him right? Did he...

"*Did you...just say...your love?*" Tina sputtered, wide-eyed.

John mentally slapped himself for his slip. Well...the Meowth is out of the bag now he figured, time to roll with it and see where it leads.

"*You heard me Tina. I...I love you, and not like how a Trainer loves his pokemon either.*" John sighed, scratching the back of his head, "*I love you like, how would you'd put it...like how a mate would.*"

Tina blushed hard and stared at him wide-eyed. She did hear him right...John just confessed his love to her. She didn't know how to react. One part of her wanted this. It was her crush made real, and she was elated. Another part of her, however, doubted even this show. The last part of her was teeming with anger, thinking this was just some scheme to cheer her up so they can continue as normal. Unfortunately, the anger part was winning. Suddenly, she barred her teeth and growled loudly.

"*Stop it!*" Tina yelled out, "*Just stop ok! Stop lying to me! I know you're just saying that to cheer me up, but its not working! If anything, its just pissing me off!*"

John was genuinely hurt at this. Even after all of that, she still didn't believe him. It felt like a she just used Pin Missile on his heart. He slouched down. He wasn't about to give up though. He still had one move to make...this was his last chance, if it failed...

"Fine if thats how you feel..."John murmured, "I'll just have to show you."

Without warning, John rushed over to Tina, knelt down, and embraced her. She was about to push him away, but he was too quick. At once, he brought her into a deep kiss. She didn't know what to think, but she felt her anger melt away. Even her sadness started to recede. If she didn't believe him before, she definitely does now. THIS was no lie, she could feel it. Everything about this felt right to her, even if he wasn't a pokemon. At that moment her crush, no...her love, grew greater than it had ever been before. She returned the embrace and forgot everything that was bothering her...until that feeling returned between her legs, reminding her of her plight. Quickly, she broke the kiss and stared deep into his eyes.

"*So...you really do love me...*" Tina whispered to him, "*But...we can't have-*"

"So? I don't care about your...condition," John whispered back, cutting her off, "I mean, we couldn't have kids even if you could. We're that different, but I don't care. I love you for you, not for if you can give me kids or not."

Tina felt tears well up, but not from sadness. She didn't think about that. She didn't need to be able to have kids to love someone, all she needed was someone to love her in return. She was happy again. Grabbing his head, she brought him down for another kiss, this time one more passionate. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and so went to work with his own tongue. Their tongues danced and explored each other, almost seeming to fight for dominance, even though his really didn't have much of a chance because of her tongue's size. After about a minute of this they broke for air. She needed him now, in more ways than one.

"*I want you. I want you badly,*" Tina stated in a low growl, gripping at his shirt with her paws.

John knew what Tina meant when she pawed at his shirt. He gently pushed away from her and lifted his shirt over his head revealing his well defined upperbody. He then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and remove his shorts, leaving him in only his boxers. Lastly, he removed the boxers, freeing his seven inch semi-flaccid member, which had grown a full inch in the last year. Upon seeing this, that feeling in her crotch flared up fiercely, turning from a tingle to a full on burn. She swallowed, and lurched forward to meet it.

Tina started out by gently gripping it in her paw and slowly licking it around the base, smelling and tasting his musk, following its length to the tip. This got a moan from John, so she figured she was doing something right. His tool was soon filled with blood and became as hard as rock. She figured that if merely licking it got a positive reaction from him, then wrapping her whole mouth around it would work well...right? Anyways, she did exactly that, taking the full length into mouth as deep as it would go.

John, in the meantime, was in heaven. Here he was being sucked off by Tina, the love of his life...and she was GOOD. This beat jackin' it any day of the week. Her tongue practically enveloped his dick as she bobbed her head up and down on it. At this rate, he'd lose it in no time at all, but he had to hold on longer than this. After tasting the gratuitous amounts of pre leaking from his shaft while it was in her mouth, she wasn't about to make it easy for him. She sped up her efforts while her other paw went down to nurse her love hole.

Finding the slit between her softer lower-plates, Tina jabbed a claw inside. She moaned slightly as she explored it as well as she could. Although she couldn't get too deep because of her how her paws were, what she could reach was good enough for her. Especially since she could get her clit, which was engorged and wating, and she wasted no time in giving it undue attention, moaning all the while.

John saw her blissful expression and decided to help her slightly. He reached down to Tina's chest where her upper plates were. He knew the cream-colord scales around body were softer than others on her body and these on her breast supposedly more so then the others, nearly rivaling human skin in softness. But were they as sensitive? He was about to find out as he cupped them in both of his hands. Just as he though, she squeaked softly at this new contact. He kneaded them in his hands and made a remarkable discovery. The scales seemed to part in the center, almost like opening a fold, and what emerged surprised him. She had nipples! They were extremely sensitive as well, making her inhale sharply every time he would brush or pinch them between his fingers. She rewarded him by going all out with her blowjob as she was sent into an orgasm stronger than she had felt all the times before when she relieved herself of heat before.

Oh boy did that send him over the edge! John couldn't hold it anymore due to her new effort. He grunted as he grabbed hold of Tina's head and hilted himself in her mouth, erupting ropes of his thick seed into it. Even with a mouth as big as hers, there was so much that a drop or two escaped from the corners. Of course, she didn't plan to let them free for long and slurped them up before they had the chance to drip down too far. Once he was clean, she detached from his member, now semi-flaccid, and gave him a seductive look. He took the hint and got down on his hands and knees as she leaned back to give him access.

Now, John has learned all about the sorts of reproductive organs of different pokemon during his time leaning to be a breeder. That said, he knew what he was looking for as he searched her lower scales for Tina's horizontal slit. He found it at last and parted her lower scales, which acted much like the lips of a human vagina. In fact, they looked much the same, except for the opening.

Giving a good sideways lick, making her squeak, John tasted Tina's juices for the first time. She tasted nice, sort of sweet...like blueberries. He wanted more of this taste as he kept up his efforts, inserting his tongue into her waiting hole. Once he was confident that the opening would stay that way, he moved his hands back up to massage her breasts. She placed her paws on his head as he kept up his efforts. He was determined to make her cum again, and it was working. Her second orgasm of the night was rapidly approaching and she loved it. He was almost like an expert, exploring her chasm and focusing on her G-Spot, while coincidentally teasing her clit with the tip of his nose. A few tongue lashes later and she was thrown over the edge. She arched her back as she screeched out in bliss as her orgasm, stronger than last, took her away. Her body tingled all over as she drenched John's mouth and face with her juices.

Lapping the fluids up, John looked up at Tina's, now panting, form and smiled. She smiled back at him and nodded. That was all he needed. He reached around her waist and gripped her legs just below the tail at her rump. He growled slightly as he lifted her up until her opening was poised over his tool, now stiff again. He brought her down slowly onto it, her gasping as his tip slipped into her. It wasn't long until he his her barrier.

"You are sure you want to do this?" John asked tenderly to her.

Tina didn't even give him a reply before bringing her weight down to impale her on it the rest of the way. Man was it painful for her. She felt as though she had a knife driven through her body from the bottom up. John saw this but she held him in. She'd endure the pain if it meant she could have him inside her. Soon though, the pain subsided and replaced with pleasure as he withdrew only to thrust in again before pulling out completely. Over and over this happened until a steady rhythm was established. Needless to say, she was in heaven, herself getting closer and closer with each thrust. However, she wanted more...NEEDED more.

"*Ha-harder! Please go faster! I need it NOW!*" Tina pleaded as she felt each wave of pleasure hit her like the tide.

John was quick to oblige as he repositioned himself so he could bring Tina down hard as well as thrust quickly on his own. Her breasts were bobbing up and down with each of his thrusts as the sound of his skin slapping against her lower scales echoes through their little camp. This went on for what seemed like eternity until she couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm smashed into her like a speeding train as she came stronger than she had ever experienced before, sending her convulsing around his cock. The way her cunt gripped him like a vice and pulsed around him was that final push he needed. Thrusting into her a final time unleashing his torrents of seed deep into her.

Once he was spent, John withdrew from Tina's opening which clamped shut, keeping any loose semen inside. Panting, he put her down and flopped onto his back. He was exhausted from the day's, and the night's, events. Tina apparently had the same idea, as she crawled up next to him, snuggled into his side, being careful not to prick him with her horns, and fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and fell into a blissful sleep. He knew she'd be back to her old self in the morning, and the future looked pretty nice.

-(^.^)-

John was right when he thought she would be back to her old self in the morning and so they packed up and went on ahead past Goldenrod. The next week or so went pretty smoothly, getting the Fog Badge with relatively no problem. However, the week after getting the Storm Badge, Tina began feeling odd...and not in a good way either. She had trouble keeping food down, which for her was never an issue, and she found that she tired easily. He noticed this, and after letting her sit out the battle for the Mineral Badge he rushed her to the Pokemon Center for a routine check up.

They entered the Center at Olivine City, John practically having to carry Tina because she was so tired that day. The Nurse who was stationed there at the time, saw them enter and immediately took Tina to be examined. He was extremely worried for her, thinking that Tina might have some sort of horrible disease or something that might take her away from him. Soon, the nurse came back with Tina trailing along behind her, seemingly better. He was happy for her and they were about to leave when the nurse, who had a serious look, held him back and said that she needed to speak to him in private. They went into a back room while Tina waited there in the lobby.

Tina was slightly worried. Though she was examined and a bunch of tests were done to all parts of her body, even her genitals, all the nurse had done was giver her an couple of vitamins to boost her energy. Why were all those tests done and why, afterwards, did the nurse looked so shocked? This really made her nervous. That was until John returned with the nurse, who looked happy this time. Upon seeing her, John rushed over and picked her up, spinning her around him once. When he delivered the news, she was dumbstruck at first but hugged John as hard as she could when she snapped out of it, though she let go quickly when he needed air. She was happier that she'd ever been before and even more so with John as her mate. Those words convinced her that no matter how bleak things looked or how depressing things were, life would always find a way. What did John say to her? Well...all he said were three little words...

"Tina...you're pregnant!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: Well, I would like to say a few things about this story before we're finally finished. First off, always make sure to regularly clean your keyboards before reviewing! I don't want any damages here. Second, I would like to say what inspired me to make this story. I know, I could have explained it in the beginning notes, but if I had the ending would have been given away, that is if you hadn't have guessed by the title.

It always bugged me that after Nidoran(female) that they couldn't breed. They aren't even legendaries, nor are they too young (you'd think it be nidoran who can't breed but noooo), and yet they can't. I haven't even heard an explanation for why they can't either. They. Just. Can't...and that bugs me to no end. That's why I made this story. I was like, "Ya know, since they can't breed with pokemon...maybe they aren't supposed to. Maybe they're supposed to breed with something else." The only other things than pokemon that exist in the pokemon world are humans...so I put two and two together, or in this case Nidoqueen with Human. Its the only thing that makes sense to me since they aren't compatible with any other pokemon and they're not baby pokemon.

So what fate will befall Tina and John? Will their baby be healthy? How the hell will John explain to his family and friends that he knocked up Nidoqueen? How will they take it? How will society take it? How will science take it when it hears the news about a successful impregnation of a Nidoqueen? To a human no less...and lastly, will they ever make it through the League at this rate? Who the fuck knows, I sure don't. I probably won't do a sequel...or will I? Only time will tell, though I will say that it probably won't come for a long while.

But yea, read, clean, THEN review! Remember, a clean keyboard is a happy one! ^.^


End file.
